Unexpected
by shadowy neko-lover
Summary: Kai walks into an unexpected scene between Bryan and Spencer. Maybe that's the nudge they needed to come open about their relationship.BryanXSpencer Hinted KaiXTyson


This isn't exactly one of my best efforts, but the idea just popped into my head and I couldn't resist typing it out. Bryan and Spencer are so perfect together!

Disclaimer: If I owned Beyblade wouldn't I be in Japan and not stuck here writing crappy fanfictions. So yeah, I don't own Beyblade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kai shoved his hands into his pockets as he strolled down the BBA corridor towards the Blitzkrieg Boys' training room, ignoring the adoring looks that he got from passing girls. Why couldn't they just understand the fact that he wasn't interested in a romantic relationship of any sort? Lost in thoughts of the upcoming World Championships he walked into the room without knocking, only to be met with one of the weirdest sights of his life. Bryan and Spencer standing beside the window, arms around each other. Bryan's head was resting on Spencer's shoulder, and Spencer was leaning his chin on Bryan's head. At the sound of the door opening they both looked around, startled out of their little moment. They stared at Kai who was gaping at them in utter shock.

"Bryan?" he said, as though snapping out of a daze, "Spencer? What…what were you two doing?"

The two Russians exchanged a look as they stepped away from each other, "Just…hugging," Spencer replied.

"Hugging?" Kai repeated, finally stepping completely into the room and closing the door behind him.

"You got a problem with that?" Bryan asked, looking slightly irritated.

"Not at all," Kai folded his arms and leaned against a wall in typical Kai Hiwatari style, smirking slightly, "but just as a matter of interest, why were you…_hugging_?" Emphasis on the last word.

"None of your business!" Bryan scowled.

"Tala will be very pleased to hear about this," Kai paused for a moment to think, "open display of team spirit."

"You are not going to tell anyone about this!" Spencer growled.

"I thought you said it was just a hug," Kai was actually beginning to have fun now.

Right at that moment Tala walked in. He sensed the strange mood in the room in a flash. He looked from Bryan and Spencer who looked tense, to Kai who was still smirking.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing," Bryan said automatically.

"Oh?" the red-head raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have to be so damn suspicious?!" Bryan was beginning to get irritated again. Spencer placed a hand on his shoulder. Bryan looked away, seeming to calm down a little.

Tala turned towards Kai looking a little mystified, "Well?"

Kai shrugged, "Don't know."

Tala threw his hands up in front of him, exasperated, "You're all really annoying sometimes!"

His team-mates merely shrugged and looked away. They all got on each other's nerves a lot, but none of them would have the team any other way. Not that anyone was about to admit that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spencer glanced at the lavender-haired teen sitting next to him and sighed.

"Hey," he slung an arm around the other boy's shoulder.

Bryan sighed too, "Think we should tell them?"

"I don't know," Spencer shrugged, "can't hide it forever."

The two of them were currently lounging around in Spencer's apartment. Bryan folded his arms and glared at the wall opposite. Then abruptly he spoke up, "What if they try to…to-," He left off not able to find an appropriate end to his sentence.

"Try to what?" Spencer bent his head closer.

"Separate us or something," Bryan muttered. He'd had too much misfortune in his life. He could hardly believe the fact that Spencer felt the same way for him.

Spencer snorted, "Why would they try to do that?"

Bryan shook his head, eyes closed, "I don't know. I'm just being pessimistic."

"Yeah you are," Spencer brushed his lips in a kiss. Bryan raised his hand, entangling his fingers in Spencer's hair and pulling him closer, deepening the kiss. Spencer pushed him down on the couch, stroking his face, his arms, his neck, everywhere he could reach. His hands slid lower down towards his belt, only to be stopped when Bryan suddenly grabbed his hands. He broke the kiss, panting slightly, and shook his head staring into Spencer's eyes.

"Not yet," he murmured, "I don't think I can. Not yet."

Spencer smiled slightly, even though he was disappointed, "Alright, we'll wait until you're ready."

Bryan smiled too, feeling slightly guilty, "It's-,"

Spencer cut across him, "I don't care if I have to wait, Bryan. Whatever makes you happy."

Bryan stared at him, _whatever makes you happy_. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him.

"What?" Spencer raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly, "Have you changed your mind?"

Bryan hit him lightly on the shoulder, "No! But I was just thinking if you want to tell the others I'm okay with it."

"Sure?"

Bryan nodded, "Sure." He was learning to live with love, giving and taking at the same time. Suddenly he grinned, "I can't wait to see their expressions."

"Nah, I think Kai already suspects something," Spencer said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't know for sure," Bryan pointed out.

"Speaking of which, I think there's something going on between him and that pesky Granger kid," Spencer said, thoughtfully. At this Bryan actually burst out laughing.

"Kai and Tyson?!" he snorted.

"It's possible," Spencer argued.

"Let's follow him and find out," Bryan said, an evil glint coming into his eyes.

"Alright," Spencer agreed, before ducking his head and kissing the younger teen on the neck, "but we'll make the plans later."

"Right. Whatever," Bryan closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations. Whatever harm the abbey had done him, he could forget it all if only Spencer was with him. Bringing them together was the only good thing it had done, and for that he would be eternally grateful. He shifted his hands and slipped them around Spencer's waist in a silent gesture of companionship. Spencer smiled against his skin. Sometimes words just aren't enough.


End file.
